One Day More
With several folks around town knew what is going on, Kiva and Reia decided to rest and Reia found a blanket to rest with. Reia: Here, you may need this more than I do. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: You know, I've been thinking about this song you once hum along to... Kiva: Actually, I was singing to you when you get a fever one time. Reia: You have? All I remembered was your voice singing a melody. Did you...have a favorite song? Kiva: Well... Reia: (Don't tell me she has a tough past as it was...) Never mind. - Kiva then lets Reia keep talking, because she never have this conversation before. Kiva: No, it's okay. Keep speaking to me. Reia: Alright... You remembered the song I sing to you back at the Hunger Games and Arizona? Kiva: Yes. Reia: My mom sing this to me...when I was born. She used to play a music box and sing this special song I have forgotten about. But now that I know she's alive, she told me a part of that song... Want me to sing it for you? Kiva: Sure. - Reia tugged Kiva in and starts humming the song she heard when she sings and removed her amulet. Reia: There are loved ones in the glory, whose dears forms you often miss; When you closed your earthly story, will you join them in the bliss? Will the circle be unbroken by and by, by and by? Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky? - Reia puts on the amulet back on her and sees Kiva cried because this is first time she has heard of this new song. Kiva: That was...beautiful, sis. Could I...go with you to the barricade tomorrow? Reia: It'll be very early when the soldiers arrive.. Are you sure? Kiva: Well... I don't know... Reia: I understand. It's best for you to rest here and go back to the Starship Phoenix, first thing in the morning. Kiva: But... I wanna stay with you, big sister... Reia: I know you want to, but I'm more worried about you. Kiva: I'm worried about you too. Reia: Alright. I'll consider it. For now, get some sleep. You earn it. - Suddenly, Reia hears that Jean forces Cosette to leave because of the location spotted by Marius. Reia: I'll be outside for a while. I'll be back. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva then falls asleep and Reia kissed her forehead. Reia: Good night, sweet angel. - Reia then flew to the rooftops, removed her amulet again as people sang how one more day before the revelation can begin. Even Reia herself joins in the song as well. Each person has his or her problems of their own and hoping that tomorrow will be the fate of the revelation. Early next morning, Kiva woke up and finds Reia, thinking. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Morning, sis. Reia: Sleep well? Kiva: Yep. Reia: That's good.. Kiva: Are you okay? Reia: Yeah. We have a little while until the revolution begins. I have made some breakfast for you. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - As Kiva eats her breakfast, Reia calmed herself from the evil face she has seen. Kiva: Doesn't look like you're okay.. Reia: I'm worried.. We both saw the face of your alternative future self. I don't want this happen to you.. Kiva: I know. Is there a way to change this? Reia: There is a way, but I don't know if you can handle this.. Kiva: Well, what is it? Reia: ...I sensed something dark in her. If she makes contact with Terra, then...some disastrous results would happen. Kiva: *gasps* Reia: She already knows I'm protecting you. There's no way she's going to go back to the Starship Phoenix without you in custody. Unless... Have you have trouble with enemies from behind? Kiva: Well, I don't know. Reia: Let me put it this way. What is the most disgusting thing you saw? Kiva: Wow... Where do I begin? Well, I don't like to eat squash. Reia: Any idea why? Kiva: Well, because...the aftertaste feels bitter to me. Reia: That's it! - Suddenly, Reia's com-link is buzzing. Reia answered her call on her com. Reia: Reia speaking. Genis: Reia, I think I made a mistake. Reia: What happened? Genis: I accidentally made butternut squash soup. I was going to dispose it, but I thought you should know. Reia: Hold that thought. Hey, Kiva? You would say no to butternut squash, do you? Would that be a change? Kiva: Well, it's OK but...it tastes weird. Reia: Really? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Genis, send it to my position. Genis: You got it! Let me know if you are ready. Reia: Kiva, I have an errand to run. I need you to get behind the barricade and wait for me. You might be wondering what I am planning. Kiva: Alright. What's your plan, sis? Reia: A time barrier should be activated when the two dimensional people close by. No one will know the battle unless I will put an end to this. - Although Reia's plan is simple, Kiva spoke about her decision to fight back. Kiva: Then...I should fight back too. Reia: She's too dangerous. She may have more powers than the both of us. And yet...I'm not going to stop you. Kiva: More powers??? Reia: She may have Saiyan blood and she is secretly trying to reach her Super Saiyan powers.. Kiva: But she's human! Reia: That's the point, sister. Kiva: Oh... I see... Reia: Alright, I'll see you soon, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Before she leaves, Reia kissed Kiva on the cheek. Reia: Stay safe. Kiva: You too, big sister.. - Reia take off to the skies and Kiva ran towards the barricade. Category:Scenes